Sonic X: The Movie (Disney Anime 2021 film)
Sonic X film is to be where Sonic X season 3 had left off. Plot Voice Cast Members * Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices, ever since Peter Parker/Spider-Man's voice on Spectacular Spider-Man) * Mike Erwin as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices, ever since Speedy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on Dragon Ball Z) * Jeff Bergman as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices, ever since Barney Rubble's voice in the Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles commercials) * Jamie Marchi as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices, ever since Panty's voice on Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * John DiMaggio as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices, ever since Killer Croc's voice on Batman Unlimited: Mech Vs. Mutants) * Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices, ever since Timmy Tantrum's voice in the Teen Titans season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek") * Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices, ever since Racer X's voice on Speed Racer) * Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices) * Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (country western voices) * Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) * Mr. T as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) * Anndi MacAfee as Fiona Fox (voice) * Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian, Helen Johannson and Froggy (voices) * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) * Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices, ever since Roxas's voice in the Kingdom Hearts franchise) * Sumalee Montano as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices,ever since Arcee's voice in Transformers: Prime) * Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) * Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus (voice, ever since Carl Wheezer's voice on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Ella (voices) and Gerald Robotnik (voice, in a flashback video clip) *Scottie Ray as Decoe, Bokkun and Mr. Stewart (voices) *Susanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) * Rachael Lillis as Danny Jefferson (voice) and Maria the Hedgehog (voice, re-incarnated) * Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) * Veronica Taylor as Tikal the Echidna (voice, in a flashback memory) * Daran Dunstan as Bocoe and Mr. Tanaka (voices) * Jerry Lobozo as Chuck Thorndyke (voice) * Ted Lewis as Nelson Thorndyke (voice) * Jennifer Johnson as Lindsey Thorndyke (voice) * Greg Abbey as Leon and Sam Speed (voice) * Kerry Williams as Frances Katzenberg (voice) * Linda Wallem as Vanilla the Rabbit (voice) * Bill Rogers as Mr. Schmitz (voice) * David Wills as Jerome Wise (voice) * Kayzie Rogers as Topaz (voice) * Michelle Ruff as Princess Elise III (voice, in a female hedgehog form) * Megan Hollingshead as Scarlett Garcia (voice) * Ryan Drummond as Scourge the Hedgehog (evil sounding voice) * Selena Gomez as Mina Mongose (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo Lynx (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) * Lisa Ortiz as Christina Cooper and Levanna the Cat (voice) * Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Murdoch the Wolf (voice) * John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) * Tom Kenny as Snivley, Dr. Eggman's nephew (voice) * Jeff Bennett as Manic the Hedgehog and Metal Manic (voices) * Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) * Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) * Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices) * Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse and Metal Chowder (voices) * Timothy Dalton as Thunder the Lion and Metal Thunder (voices) * Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) * Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) * Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) * Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferrett and Metal Sparkles (voices) * Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) * Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk and Metal Jet (voices, ever since Beast Boy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow and Metal Wave (voices) * Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) * Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel (voice) * Scott Menville as Antoinne D'Coolette (voice, using a French accent) * Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice) * Tress MacNeille as the President's Secretary (voice) * Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite (voice) * Dan Green as Officer Albright and Bark the Polar Bear (voices) * Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Shade the Echidna (voice) * Priscilla Everett as Miranda Curtis (voice) * Karen Strassman as Dr. Kim Bickley (voice) * Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (evil sounding voice) * Lori Alan as Julie-Su the Echidna (voice) * Colleen Villard as Zooey (voice) * Steve Burton as Marty the Seedrian (voice) * Leah Applebaum as Violet the Seedrian (voice) * Lara Jill Miller as Honey the Cat (voice) * Candi Milo as Sonia the Hedgehog and Metal Sonia (voices) * Alexander Gould as Lightning the Hedgehog and Metal Lightning (voices) * Emily Hahn as Clover the Hedgehog and Metal Clover (voices) * Jason Griffith as Harambe the Fearless (voice, in memoriam for the real Harambe the Gorilla who we tragically lost on Saturday, May 28, 2016) * Michelle Trachtenberg as River the Cat/Ultra River and Metal River (voices) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Anthros the Falcon (voice, ever since Genma Shiranui in the Naruto ''franchise) * Aspen Miller as Glitter the Swallow (voice, ever since Dody Bishop's voice on ''As Told by Ginger) * Ben Diskin as Ratcher the Bat (voice, his own voice) * Zelda Williams as Zora the Chameleon (voice, her own voice) * Michael Haigney as Bolt the Duck (voice, his own voice) * Lacey Chabert as Pepper the Falcon (voice, ever since Eliza Thornberry's voice in The Wild Thornberrys franchise) * Andrew Paull as Galeforce the Eagle (voice, his own voice) * Steve Kramer as Dimples the Parrot (voice, his own voice) * Hayden Rolence as Clatcher the Pig (voice, his own voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Stackers the Chicken (voice, his own voice) * Michele Knotz as Shiny the Gull (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Vic Mignogna as Rulango the Duck (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Troy Baker as Thorben the Bear (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Heather Lee Quick as Juliet the Hawk (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Liz Georges as Jailrush the Albatross (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Jaleel White as Classic Sonic (respective voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Classic Tails (voice, ever since Chuckie Finster's voice on Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Bryce Papenbrook as Classic Knuckles (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Cindy Robinson as Classic Amy (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Patrick Warburton as Popeye (voice, ever since additional voice works) Scenes Gallery Sonic in Sonic Super Blast.png Sonic Battle Werehog.png Sonic Battle Supersonic.png Sonic Battle Metal Sonic.png Sonic Battle Knuckles.png Sonic Battle Super Knuckles.png Sonic Battle Metal Knuckles.png Sonic Battle Tails.png Sonic Battle Tails Doll.png Sonic Battle Shadow.png Super Shadow.jpg Metal Shadow picture.png Amy in Sonic Super Blast.png Metal Amy.jpg Sonic Battle Cream.png Metal Cream.jpg Big in Sonic Super Blast.png Metal Big.png Sonic Battle Rouge.png Metal Rouge.png Sonic Battle Vector.jpg Metal Vector.png Sonic Battle Charmy.jpg Metal Charmy.png Sonic Battle Espio.jpg Metal Espio.jpg Sally Acorn in Sonic Super Blast.png Metal Sally.jpg Bunnie 3D.png Metal Bunnie.jpg Omega in Sonic Super Blast.png Gamma in Sonic Super Blast.png Fiona Fox picture.jpg Cosmo in Sonic Super Blast.png Helen Johansson in Sonic Super Blast.png Froggy in Sonic Battle.png Sticks in Sonic Battle.jpg Silver in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Blaze in Sonic Super Blast.png Burning Blaze picture.jpg Metal Blaze picture.jpg Marine in Sonic Battle.png Metal Marine picture.jpg Rotor in Sonic Battle.png Dr. Eggman in Sonic Super Blast.png Ella in Sonic Super Blast.png Gerald Robotnik in Sonic Super Blast.png Decoe in Sonic Super Blast.png Bokkun in Sonic Super Blast.png Mr. Stewart in Sonic Super Blast.png Chris Thorndyke in Sonic Super Blast.png Danny Jefferson in Sonic Super Blast.png Maria the Hedgehog picture.jpg Mighty the Armadillo in Sonic Super Blast.png Metal Mighty.jpg Tikal in Sonic Super Blast.png Bocoe in Sonic Super Blast.png Mr. Tanaka in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Chuck Thorndyke in season 4.png Nelson Thorndyke in the 4th season.png Lindsey Thorndyke in the 4th season.png Sam Speed in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Frances Jones in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Vanilla the Rabbit in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Mr. Schmitz picture.png Jerome Wise in the 4th season.png Topaz in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Elise in her humanoid hedgehog form.png Scarlet Garcia in Sonic Super Blast.png Scourge the Hedgehog in Sonic Super Blast.png Mina Mongoose.png Nicole the Holo-Lynx re-designed.png Fargle the Echidna.png Christina Cooper.jpg Levana the Cat.png Colgate the Rabbit.png Murdoch the Wolf.png Rocko the Hawk.png Snively picture.png Manic in 3D.png Flashy in Sonic Super Blast.png Metal Flashy.png Shelly the Turtle in a much better view.png Metal Shelly close up.png Speedy the Gecko up closer.png Metal Speedy close up.png Chowder the Mouse with his super powers.png Metal Chowder figure.png Thunder the Lion close up.png Metal Thunder close up.png Forrest the Skunk in 2018.png Metal Forrest close up.png Ally the Squirrel 2018.png Metal Ally close up.png Crasher in a much better view.png Metal Crasher close up.png Sparkles the Ferret 2018.png Metal Sparkles close up.png Lightstorm in Sonic Super Blast.png Metal Lightstorm close up.png Jet the Hawk in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Metal Jet.jpg Wave the Swallow in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Metal Wave.jpg Storm the Albatross in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Ray the Flying Squirrel picture.jpg Antoine picture.png The President of Station Square in Sonic Super Blast.jpg The President's secretary.png Bean the Dynamite in Sonic Super Blast.png Officer Albright picture.png Bark the Polar Bear in Sonic Super Blast.png Fang the Sniper in Sonic Super Blast.png Shade the Echidna 3D.jpg Ms. Curtis.jpg Dr. Kim Bickley picture.jpg Mephiles 3D.png Julie-Su the Echidna without a weapon.png Zooey picture.png Marty the Seedrian.jpg Violet the Seedrian.png Honey the Cat remade.png Sonia in 3D.png Metal Sonia.jpg Lightning the Hedgehog in 3D.png Metal Lightning.png Clover the Hedgehog.png Metal Clover.png Harambe the Fearless.png River the Cat.png Ultra River.png Metal River.png Anthros the Falcon.png Glitter the Swallow.png Ratcher the Bat.png Zora the Chameleon.png Bolt the Duck.png Pepper the Falcon.png Galeforce the Eagle.png Dimples the Parrot.png Clatcher the Pig.png Stackers the Chicken.png Shiny the Gull.png Rulango the Duck.png Thorben the Bear.png Juliet the Hawk.png Jailrush the Albatross.png Classic Sonic picture.png Classic Tails picture.png Classic Knuckles picture.png Classic Amy picture.png Popeye.png Category:Films Category:Sonic X